Presa x Cazador
by Kyriuu Mangekyo
Summary: Si Eternal Blood War hubiera sido un fanfic yaoi habría sido diferente, muy diferente, si te gusta el yaoi, ya seas hombre o mujer, este fanfic te gustará. Aviso: Yaoi(relación chico x chico, si no te gusta no lo leas).


**PRESA X CAZADOR**

**(One-Shot)**

Bat estaba sobre el rubio de ojos marrones con una sonrisa perversa, esa sonrisa tan conocida para el rubio y que tanto amaba de su amado Semimurciélago castaño, ese al que amaba desde aquella vez que le había conocido.

-Dime, Alex, ¿estás excitado?-le preguntó Shiyama Bat a su novio con una sonrisa perversa.

-Sí, pero no esperes controlarme o te llevarás un disparo en la cabeza, Bat-le contestó Gómez Alex con una cálida sonrisa, la cual hizo feliz a Bat.

Bat sonrió con orgullo y arrogancia y besó a Alex apasionadamente, este se contagió enseguida de esa pasión y ambos mantuvieron por unos minutos una fiera batalla con sus lenguas, luego dejaron de besarse y se miraron con sus ojos encendidos por las llamas de la pasión.

-Conocerte no fue un error, el destino lo quiso-le dijo Bat a Alex con una cálida sonrisa.

-Ya lo creo, antes odiaba a los Semimurciélagos a muerte, pero cuando conocí a Kemsha empecé a cambiar de opinión, no todos eran iguales, y cuando ella me presentó ante ti… Encontré a mi alma gemela-le dijo Alex sonriéndole con calidez.

-No menciones a nadie más que a mí en este momento-dijo Bat celoso y con mirada hostil, incluso su voz se escuchaba fría y hostil.

-Lo siento, pero Bat, debes entender que no eres la única persona a la que conozco y aprecio, hay otras, como Kemsha, ella es mi mejor amiga-dijo Alex molesto con su novio castaño.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar ponerme celoso aunque me digas eso, siempre desconfiaré de todos los que te rodean, tanto chicas como chicos, sobre todo chicos, porque tú eres mío, mío y de nadie más-dijo Bat a Alex sonriendo orgulloso y engreído-Incluso desconfío bastante de mi hermana, ella siempre sonríe cuando está contigo, más que cuando está conmigo, lo que me da a pensar que te ama y quiere alejarte de mí.

-¿Sabes, Bat?, yo nunca te dejaré, si me convertiste en Semimurciélago fue para que permaneciese junto a ti por toda la eternidad, y déjame decirte que ni Kemsha te alejará de mí, porque aunque seas un Semimurciélago te amo-dijo Alex a Bat antes de darle un beso apasionado en los labios.

Bat y Alex se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente y con más excitación cada vez, Bat trataba de dominar a Alex, pero Alex se mantenía bajo su propio control y permitía a Bat expresarle su amor, como cazador, pero sobre todo, como hombre, mantendría su orgullo y su honor bien altos. En aquel mar de besos se comenzaron a perder Shiyama Bat y Gómez Alex mientras recordaban cómo se conocieron.

_Una risueña y feliz Semimurciélaga castaño de ojos verdes claros sonreía a su hermano mientras entraba por la puerta de la casa, se lanzó a abrazarle fuertemente como siempre hacía y este sólo aceptó su muestra de afecto._

_-Hermanita, ¿cómo has estado?-le preguntó Bat con una sonrisa cálida y sincera._

_-Bien, hermano, me lo he pasado bien con mi nuevo amigo, y me ha invitado a un helado, y me ha llevado al parque de atracciones, es muy amable y cariñoso, y es simpático-le respondió Kemsha a su querido hermano mayor al tiempo que se separaba de él y se le quedaba mirando con una sonrisa._

_-Me alegro por ti, vamos a comer, te estaba esperando-dijo Bat sonriéndole a su hermana pequeña._

_-Espera-le dijo Kemsha tiernamente._

_-¿Qué sucede, hermanita?-le preguntó Bat curioso._

_-Es que quiero presentarte a mi amigo, es mi mejor amigo y quería que le conocieses-dijo Kemsha a Bat._

_-Entiendo, hazle pasar-dijo Bat sonriendo con orgullo y arrogancia._

_-De acuerdo-dijo Shiyama Kemsha risueña y feliz mientras abría la puerta-Pasa, Alex._

_-De acuerdo-dijo Alex sonriendo para pasar luego al interior de la casa-Gracias por invitarm…-se quedó sin palabras al ver a Bat y este se quedó en el mismo estado que él._

_-¿Hermano, Alex, estáis bien?-les preguntó Kemsha curiosa al ver que sólo se miraban fijamente._

_-Esto… Sí, Kemsha-dijo un sonrojado Alex mientras se centraba de nuevo en la realidad._

_-Claro, siempre estoy bien, hermanita-respondió Bat con orgullo para luego reír a carcajadas._

_Esa risa orgullosa cautivó el corazón de Alex, no le importaba el orgullo y la arrogancia que destilaba el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga porque se había enamorado de él._

_-Mi nombre es Gómez… Alex…-respondió Alex con un rubor leve en sus mejillas._

_-Así que Alex, el amigo de mi hermana, yo me llamo Shiyama Bat, y soy el mejor que existe en este mundo-respondió Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída._

_-Encantado-dijo Alex más calmado y con una cálida sonrisa._

_-Más vale que lo estés-le respondió con orgullo y arrogancia Bat._

_-¡Hermano!-le amonestó Kemsha algo molesta._

_-No importa-dijo Bat quitándole importancia a su actitud._

_-Sí importa, hermano-le dijo Kemsha molesta, más que antes._

_-Te ves más linda cuando te molestas, hermanita-le dijo Bat con una sonrisa cálida._

_-No importa ya-dijo Kemsha molesta por la falta de respeto de Bat._

_Alex rió divertido y Bat le miró curioso, queriendo saber por qué._

_-No me dijiste que Bat era tan divertido, es genial, es guapo y divertido-dijo Alex riendo muy divertido mientras se sujetaba el estómago._

_-Si piensas que será fácil lograr la aprobación de alguien como yo vas equivocado, Alex-le dijo Bat con mirada hostil y una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída._

_-Ya lo sé, Bat, pero la conseguiré, porque soy un buen amigo y un buen tipo, ya lo verás-le respondió con mirada desafiante y sonrisa maliciosa Alex._

_-No os peleéis-dijo Kemsha preocupada por ambos._

_-No peleamos, hermanita/Kemsha-dijeron ambos a la vez._

Estaba claro, Bat era gay, pero no tenía problemas para aceptarlo, y Alex también lo era, pero no le importaba serlo, y Kemsha… Bueno... Con lo enamorada de Alex que estaba le estaba afectando mucho que él mantuviera una relación con Bat, pero ella no era como Bat, y se aseguraría de velar por la felicidad de su hermano y su mejor amigo. Porque Bat era un Semimurciélago, la presa de Alex, y Alex era un cazador de Semimurciélagos, el cazador. Era una relación de Presa x Cazador.

**THE END**


End file.
